


abyss

by Cypherr



Series: Hollow [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Temporary Character Death, Villain Wilbur Soot, no ships, please normalize platonic affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to be like this. What happened?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Series: Hollow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958773
Comments: 21
Kudos: 557





	abyss

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took AGES to come out with, and that it's much shorter than I wanted it to be, but I've got like,, the next two parts planned out  
> techno pov  
> tw for blood and stabbing ://

"Techno."

"Wilbur."

"Where are you headed?" The hybrid shuffled nervously, adjusting the bag slung over his shoulder. He seemed angry, bordering on madness, with the way he presented himself. Shirt bloody trenchcoat ripped, and beanie lopsided and barely hanging on to the rat's nest of hair that sat atop Wilbur's head. There were deep bags under his eyes, and a bruise still swelling on the underside of his jaw.

"Home." Wilbur tilted his head to the side, like he'd seen their dog do many times before, a threatening grin splitting his face, revealing every bit of the maniac he was.

"Oh, but Techno," He cooed, voice sickeningly sweet. "Your home is _here_." He took a step back from his younger brother, suddenly afraid of what might happen next. What had- what had happened to Wilbur? This wasn't the brother he knew (had grown up playing with and protecting.)

"No, Wilbur. I- I have to go back." The grin quickly faded into a snarl, the expression twisting his brother's face into that of a monster, so unlike the kind one he usually wore. He advanced on Techno, each step a threat in itself, netherite sword in hand, glowing with unknown enchantments. He could almost see, if he looked hard enough, the sick satisfaction in his eyes, seeing the pink-haired man back himself into a tree.

"Your home is _here_." Wilbur was close enough now that he could feel every breath he exhaled. The normally welcoming pools of brown- the eyes that could convey such love with a single look- were full of malice and bloodlust- full of a man tripping hard on his newfound power- and hinted at an underlying insanity that had been festering for far too long. Techno couldn't recall ever being so terrified for his own life. Perhaps, though, it wasn't it fear of dying, but the fear of being killed by the very man who's sword was stuck in the tree beside him, nearly close enough to slice into his unprotected arm.

"Wilbur, please- I," he stuttered. He- he had to get out of this somehow. Wilbur had _lost it._ Staying here wasn't an option; it was too dangerous (for both his physical and mental wellbeing.)

"Wilbur, _please_ ," he mocked, expression almost comically vicious. A grin so feral it marred his features, and eyes shadowed by furrowed brows. "You think you have a choice, here? You're a part of my nation, now." Techno attempted to shove the larger man away, planning to make a break for the server exit portal. Instead, he got a freshly sharpened sword through the abdomen. He could feel the enchantments working their magic, worsening the wound from the inside.

"You will remain under my rule, _Technoblade_." It hurt, more than anything he had experienced up until that point, and he was well versed in what the damages of battle had to bring. He could feel, almost distantly, the blood- _his blood_ \- beginning to pool, soaking his once pristine silk shirt. He felt the pain more in his heart, though. A deep, tearing pain, like it had been ripped out of his chest by a hand made of molten lava. He watched, apathetic, as he splattered his dark, red, lifeblood all over his brother's snarling face as he coughed one last time. It was the final sight that greeted him before he found himself in the yawning, oppressive abyss that signaled the start of the respawn process. He hated it here, stuck between the very code of the world, waiting to be reformed. There was a reason Technoblade never died.

He didn't know how long it had taken, all he knew was that Dream was there, rubbing soothing circles on his back as he heaved burning bile onto the floor next to Dream's bed. (He had nearly forgotten that he would respawn here.) He wiped off the last of the vile substance that stuck to his lip, cringing at the feel of some of it still stuck to his tusks, before looking up at a maskless Dream, his vision cloudy with tears.

"What happened, Techno?"

"Wilbur- he- I," He couldn't finish a sentence. Nether, he didn't know where to even _begin_. None of this was supposed to have happened. It _shouldn't_ have happened. He'd almost believe it was some fucked up nightmare his mind conjured just to torture him if he couldn't feel the phantom pain of sharpness three deep in his belly.

"I was- and then he- _fuck_." He couldn't _breathe_. He could feel how much air he was taking in, how quickly he was _trying_ , but it was like his throat had closed up, refusing to let any oxygen in. It was as if Wilbur had his sword stuck in his gut again, twisting it over and over again until all he felt was pain and the intense desire for it all to _end._ His vision was tunneling, now, dark spots increasing with each attempted breath. Was he dying again? Oh, Notch save him, he didn't want to go back to the abyss, where all he could feel ere his frozen code and his never-ending, hopeless thoughts.

Suddenly, there were hands on his shoulders, warm, firm, and _grounding_.

"Hey, Hey, look at me, Techno." He was staring into Dream's forest green eyes, now. They were pretty- held so much more depth and expression than his blood-red ones. They were so close to one another that, if he were completely lucid, he could count each and every freckly on his face.

"Follow my lead, okay?" Dream once again interrupted his internal monologue. He nodded anyway, letting dream take his hooved hand and place it against his chest. "We're gonna breathe in slowly, okay?" The blonde dramatically took a deep breath, Techno's hand rising with the movement of his chest. He copied Dream. Held his breath with him, and exhaled as he did. It was shakey, but, as he continued to guide him through the process, he could feel the grip that squeezed his lungs loosen- could feel the imaginary sword pull out a little more.

"See? Not so hard." Techno nodded along despite the fact that this was, in fact, _very hard_. (He'd won battles, with all odds stacked against him, that felt easier this- _whatever_ this was.)

"Can- I- hug?" He choked out. He- he remembered how _nice_ it felt to be held earlier that morning. He wanted to feel like that again. Wanted to feel like the world couldn't touch him, even if only for a moment. He wished for the security of a _friend_. Dream leaned forward, gently wrapping his arms around him and softly guiding his head to rest on his shoulder. Techno buried his face in the crook of Dream's neck, careful to not accidentally nick the man with one of his tusks. He balled his hands up in the front of his hoodie, gripping the fabric like his life depended on it.

"Do you think you could tell me what happened, now, Techno?" There was a long moment of silence that seemed to drag on for ages, that was likely much shorter than it felt as he tried to gather his scattered thoughts into a coherent story.

"Was goin' home, and then- then Wilbur was there," he started, voice muffled. Techno nearly melted when Dream started running a hand through his unbraided, sweat-slick hair. (When was the last time he had been treated like this? Been seen as more than a weapon to point at an enemy?)

"He said I was under his rule, now. That I couldn't escape. And- and when I tried to get away, he-" He couldn't finish the sentence, now sobbing openly into Dream's shoulder.

"We'll figure this out, Techno. Together." Techno could only cry, a shell of the man he once was, broken by his- _by Wilbur._ (For who was Technoblade without the men who backed him up?)


End file.
